


The Longest Days

by Kalloway



Category: Machine City Knights - Erin A. Bisson
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 11:04:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14953470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: This day is never-ending.





	The Longest Days

**Author's Note:**

> 31 Days. June 16/noon blues

Hauyne wondered how long he could 'get a cup of coffee' without anyone noticing how long he'd been gone and that he hadn't been anywhere near the coffee machine. It was the unending sort of day where there was no paperwork to push, no calls coming in, absolutely nothing boiling under and... 

Surya was bored. 

Surya was bored and it was midday and Surya in his boredom could only do so many other mostly-unrelated things and make so many vaguely-related calls before something did happen and why-- why wasn't the day over yet? 

Hauyne wasn't sure coffee would be enough.


End file.
